Drunk Love Wrong
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Amelia and Owen are on a date but drunk Christina crushes it.
1. Chapter 1

"So we are still up for tonight, right?" Owen asked nervously.

"Yes, unless you want to cancel which is totally fine" Amelia said with a disappointed look on her face, she moved her eyes from Owen and looked at the sink.  
"No I defiantly don't want to cancel" he said immediately, he looked at the OR in front of him. The situation between them after Webber's wedding was confusing. They decided to go on a date and give it a try. Since that they couldn't find a free night for both of them. Any time Amelia was free Owen was working and any time Owen was free Amelia was working. Their schedules were reversed.  
They finally found a night. Owen wasn't working and Amelia was on call so she couldn't go far away from the hospital.

Owen was waiting for her in front of the hospital.

"Hey, finally this is happening" he told her, he kissed her cheek softly.

"Don't celebrate yet, most likely something or someone will interrupt us" she said laughing.

"You are really optimist" he noticed sarcastically.

"I am an optimist, with experience" she joked.

They went in side the bar. Owen felt weird to bring Amelia here, he wasn't sure it is fair to her, she could see the concern over his face.

"Owen I told you this is fine" she reassured him again, they sat next to a corner table as she added "it's not my first time in a bar without drinking. You can order a bear or something it is completely ok".

"If I drink now I couldn't kiss you in the end of the night" he said with a smile on his face.

"And we defiantly don't want this to happen" she agreed.

They ordered their meals, Amelia was trying to tell Owen about her many sisters and their children.

"So Kathleen is the oldest then Derek, Nancy and Lizzie and then me" she said.

"They are all married with kids?" Owen asked.

"Yes, since their early 20th. Kate is married to Billy, he is my favorite except Addison of course" Amelia saw Owen's amused look "What?"

"It is wired, you know because she cheated on your brother with his best friend and still you are so close to her" he said.

"It was just Mark, the sisters decided it is forgivable because everyone slept with him" Amelia was interrupted by the waitress who brought their meals and Owen didn't ask the question he was so interested at, did Amelia slept with Sloan too?

As he was thinking about it the door opened and a group of noisy Doctor came in. Owen and Amelia looked at them, Meredith, Alex, Callie and Cristina. Amelia recognized her as Owen's ex after a second. She looked at him to see his reaction. "Do you want to leave? Or maybe that I will leave, you can go say hi to her" Amelia suddenly felt uncomfortable and insecure.

"Amelia I was waiting for this evening for a very long time, I am not giving up about it so easily" Owen didn't want to exclude anything so he added "I will speak to her later".

"Ok" somehow he mange to calm her.

"So how many little shepherds are there?" he asked with a smile when Amelia took a bite of her hamburger.

She chewed and then said "Kate and Nancy each have five. Kate has four girls and a boy, Nancy has two girls and three boys and Lizzie has three girls and a boy"

"Do you remember all their names?" Owen asked with a smirk on his face.

"Do you have pen and paper for me to write them down?" she asked.

The conversation between was flowed, they enjoyed their time. They barely heard their co workers who were drinking in the other side of the hospital. Meredith and Alex had to leave because of a penitent so only Callie and Cristina were left,

Cristina was drinking shots of tequila and Callie wad drinking beer. "Who is the woman sitting next to Owen?" Cristina asked "I maybe have something wrong with my eyes so I don't see her very well".

"Everything is fine with your eyes, you are just drunk" Callie laughed "this is Amelia shepherded, Derek's sister"

"Mini shepherd, why Owen is eating with mini shepherded?" before Callie could say anything Cristina already stood up and started walking towards Owen and Amelia.

"Hey" Cristina announced loudly. They both looked confusedly at her.

"Hey" Owen said "what are you doing here?"

"Conference in Portland so I will stay for only few days but this is not important, what I want to ask is why are you with baby shepherded?" Cristina grabbed a chair and sat next to the table, Callie joined her with a guilty face, she said sorry with her lips and no words to Amelia and Owen " I asked Meredith to look after you and she left you all alone and friendless" Cristina added.

"Umm Christina" Owen tried to say but she cut him in the middle.

"You look unhappy" she said "you should be happy".

"I am happy, Christina" Owen assured her and he was happy, until his date was crushed by his ex wife. He was happy to see her, but… not right now.

"Damm" Callie said as she heard the beep of her phone alerts the arrival of a text message "Sophia has a fever, I have to go. Come on Christina I will take you to Meredith's place".

"No I will take a cab, I still want to chat with Owen" Christina said.

Callie gave them an apologizing look and left without looking back at what she only can imagine will turn into a disaster.

"Owen I missed you, did you missed me?" Christina asked drunkenly.

"You are drunk" Owen said and in the same time Amelia said sarcastically "ohh you can't even imagine how much I missed you".

"Even though I missed you we both have different life, we should get you laid tonight maybe baby shepherded can help" Christina's offer made both Owen and Amelia to choke.

"What?" the asked together.

"We will find you a nice lady and you will get laid and it will un-unhappy you" Christina explained.

Amelia stood up.

"Where are you going?" Christina asked.

"I am" Amelia phone beeped and she added, her voice stable this time "I am on call, patient needs me, have fun getting laid".

Owen watched Amelia leaving the bar "Christina I am taking you home now".

After a little bit of struggle he drove to Meredith's house, he got Christina in and she fell asleep on the coach, after that he put a bottle of water next to her he left.

He drove to the trailer. In the shower he couldn't stop thinking about Amelia and how sad he was about their failure of a date. He got out of the shower and dressed when he heard the knock. For a moment he forgot Amelia was working and thought it was her.

He opened the door and saw Christina.

"Hey" she said and walked in.

"What now?" he asked, feeling tired suddenly.

"I thought about it, I didn't get you laid in the end so maybe we could make other arrangements" she said and sat on his bed with a smile.

"I don't think it will work for us" Owen said.

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"Because of this woman… I think I am in love with her" he said and sat next to her.

"Do I now her?" she asked and Owen looked at her and she finally understood, probably because the alcohol began to fade in her system "baby shepherd?"

"Amelia, yes" he confirmed her speculation.

"Wow I didn't except it"

"Me neither" he said with a smile "it took me by surprise".

When he looked at Christina she was already sleeping. Owen took his coat and keys and got out of the trailer

 _ **Wow that was a difficult one to write but a very fun one, I am mentally exhausted. I really wanted to show that Owen didn't lose any kind of feeling for Christina and this was very hard for the little Omelia shipper devil on my shoulder who was whispering 'no Crowen, they are the past. He should ignore her. Only Amelia forever'. So I hope I managed ignoring him. I tried to show how different this relationship is from the one he had with Emma. Cause they are ENDGAME! Hope you liked it :)**_

 _ **P.s I am thinking about a second part where I will write Amelia and Owen's conversation about what happened, maybe a fight? Or purpose it will be a chapter in "fighting for her". Let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I started writing the second chapter because few people asked for it. I had so much fun writing this one, so any time you want me to continue one of my fics let me know, it reminds me about them and I get new ideas. Hope you like it.**_

'He is still in love with her' Amelia said this in her head when she was walking into the hospital, when she checked her patient and during the time she was operating and later in her office. She keep saying it to herself, hoping that if those words will be said enough she will get used to it and it won't hurt so much.

She is trying to focus on the paper work in front of her when Owen knocked on the door. She ignored him.

"Amelia are you there? Can I come in?" Owen asked through the door. After a minute of silence he came in.

"Amelia…" he said as he saw her, feeling relive for the first time that evening since she left him and Christina.

"I have too much work to do and I am sure your wife will be happy to spend time with you" Amelia's eyes didn't leave the desk she couldn't look at Owen without letting him see what she really meant.

"She is my ex wife and I don't want to be with her, we broke up long ago" Owen came closer to Amelia.

"I am working, can you leave me alone?" she stubbornly repeated.

"Can you just listen…" Owen was interrupted by the beeping of Amelia's pager.

"I have to go to the ER" Amelia took her lab coat and started walking fast out of her office.

"Ok I will go with you and we can talk" Owen followed her.

"There is nothing to talk about. We are not together or something so I don't have any right to be jealous or any…" Amelia stopped talking when she noticed some of the words she said affected Owen. He was standing in the elevator with a ear to ear smile on his face.

"You are jealous?" Owen teased Amelia, for some reason the thought of jealous Amelia made him feel something warm inside like a prove she really care about him.

"I am not" Amelia denied and looked everywhere but at Owen.

"You are defiantly jealous" Owen laughed.

"Oh yeah? Then you're…" Amelia was saved of finding a good reply because they arrived to the ER. They walked out of the elevator and Amelia went outside to wait to the ambulance, Owen kept following her.

"Dr Hunt, what are you doing here? You aren't on call" Kepner said when she saw Owen.

"I want to be on that one, you mind?" Owen moved his head toward Amelia's direction.

"Oh fine I guess" Kepner turned back into the ER leaving Amelia and Owen standing there alone.

"Are you going to ignore me through the entire night?" Owen asked as he put gloves.

"Night? No" Amelia said and Owen breathed in relive "more like for the entire life".

The ambulance came and a paramedic opened the doors and jumped out "male, 42, conscious and responsive. Trauma to the head and abdominal".

"Ok sir can you tell me your name?" Amelia asked as they brought him in.

"Yes, did you miss the conscious and responsive part, Dr? Please don't call me sir. You are way too beautiful, it's Dave" the man said, his voice deep and with British accent.

"Ok Dave, what happened to you?" Amelia asked laughing.

"The floor opened beneath me and I fell" Dave said.

"The floor? You really hit you head badly" Owen was checking his abdominal injury.

"Glass floor" Dave explained.

"That is dangerous" Amelia laughed as she checked his reflexes.

"Mostly embarrassing" Dave smiled "but it could be a nice story to tell our grandchildren".

"Is it?" Amelia cleaned his cut and Owen stopped working and listened to their conversation.

"How about a private tour to my winery?" Dave offered.

"No I don't drink" Amelia refused.

"Trip to New York for a midnight hotdog?"

"I am from New York, you need to try harder".

"Italian restaurant here in Seattle?"

"I don't think so"

"Coffee in the cafeteria?" Dave asked this time catching Amelia look.

"Well after New York, winery and good restaurant how could I say…" Owen interrupted Amelia.

"Dr Shepherd if you don't mind I would like to have a word with you" Owen didn't wait for answer, he took Amelia's hand and dragged her into the next supply.

"What are you doing?" Amelia released her hand fro his grasp.

"He is flirting with you" Owen was clearly mad.

"So?"

"I don't want him or any one else to flirt with you. I don't want him to invite you to New York or to some restaurant. I want us to be a couple, I want you to be my girlfriend and no one to have the right to invite you anywhere but me" Owen gasped suddenly feeling short of breath.

"Fine" Amelia smiled.

"Fine" repeated and came closer to her, he kissed her. First, the kiss was soft and gentle but fast turned to be passionate and intensive. Amelia's hand found their way under Owen's shirt and Owen's hands were in Amelia's hair messing it completely. After few minutes they stopped, remembering where they are.

No need to say that when they came out all messed out and blushed, Dave didn't ask Amelia out again.

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **P.S skcofan this is an Omelia fanfic, if you didn't noticed it yet by this chapter ;)**_


End file.
